


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°14 : Sapin de Noël

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, romione
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Ron et Hermione viennent de s'installer ensemble dans leur nouvel appartement, et ils installent leur premier sapin de Noël ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°14 : Sapin de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avoue avoir mis plus d'une semaine à continuer d'écrire cette fanfiction parce que j'étais tombée à cours d'idées après le chapitre d'hier ;)

**Lundi 14 décembre 2015**

 

Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés ensemble il y avait à peine quelques mois de cela. C'était donc la première fois qu'ils passaient leurs fêtes de Noël en vivant dans le même appartement.

C'était donc aussi la première fois qu'ils devaient installer un sapin de Noël ensemble. Ils venaient juste de rentrer chez eux avec le précieux arbre. Hermione était partie chercher au grenier ses vieilles décorations. Ron installa du mieux qu'il put le sapin.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi à le décorer. Tout d'abord, les guirlandes : leur installation fut entrecoupée de « Celle-là est moche – désolé Hermione, mais c'est la vérité – donc on ne la met pas » et autres « Celle-là – wahou, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! –, je pense qu'elle irait à merveille à côté de celle-ci ».

Venaient ensuite les boules, de toutes les couleurs : rouge, or, vertes, bleues, noires avec des motifs blancs, voire multicolores. On entendit beaucoup de : « Oh mince, le fil s'est cassé », « Bah, celle-là n'est pas très belle », « Celle-là est magnifique, je vais l'accrocher bien en évidence ».

Finalement, ils accrochèrent tout en haut du sapin un ange aux ailes d'argent, qui battaient magiquement autour de lui.

Ils reculèrent afin de mieux voir l'ensemble. « Plutôt pas mal » fut leur première pensée. Fiers et satisfaits de leur sapin, ils décidèrent d'inviter Harry, Ginny et leur fils James à venir contempler le résultat d'une après-midi de labeur.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que les fans de Romione se sont sentis gâtés, car je pense que c'est la première et dernière fois que j'écris sur ce couple. Franchement, ce n'est pas mon préféré. J'ai encore du mal à croire que Ron et Hermione aient pu finir ensemble. Pour moi, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble – je ne les shippe pas. x) Je préfère largement le Sevmione. C'est pourquoi vous les retrouverez demain ^-^'.


End file.
